On My Own
by misllsunshine
Summary: Bella is going to NYU and meets some people who at first only cross her mind once but what happens for her to be obsessed? All Human May become slightly OOC
1. A life changing letter

**Disclaimer:I don't own twilight! **

**Ok this is my first fanfic so bare with me! This chapter is the starter so not much going on here but it will get a whole lot more interesting!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

BPOV

Finally! The weekend! It has been an exhausting week at school since there is just one week of high school left! Then the summer and then I am out of Forks! Good bye rain, hello sunshine! Now I don't know exactly what college I want to go to but I do know I am going to move away from this crazy wet weather! If I never see rain again I will be happy. Ok enough day dreaming, I have to get out of this bed and check the mail for letters from some colleges.

Ouch! Ah, nothing wakes you up like stubbing your toe on the door jam. That is soooo gunna leave a mark. Time for breakfast!

"Mom, Dad?" Hmmm no answer, I wonder where they could be. Mom usually makes me a huge breakfast on Saturday. Oh! Theres a note…

_Bella,_

_Your father and I went out for the day _

_For our anniversary and we will be back tonight around 10_

_There is enough food in the fridge for the day_

_Have fun_

_Love mom_

Oh god! I forgot their anniversary! Ihave to go get something for them. Well I guess I'll run to the store after breakfast but what to have, what to have? Yes pancakes!

I was in such a rush when I left for the store I almost killed my self on the drive way. I don't even wear heels or anything dangerous but I can always find something to trip on (hint, hint my on two feet).

These are the summer days when I really wish my ancient truck had working ac. I swear it must be 100 degrees outside and 110 degrees inside my truck!

I was surprised to see that Port Angeles was not that busy for a Saturday. At least now I won't have to put up with a lot of people. My total trip took about one hour and I found beautiful white roses, a glass blown vase, and a box of homemade chocolate covered strawberries for my mom and dad. I really think they will enjoy my gifts because a white rose was the first flower my dad gave my mom and it has a significant meaning to them.

When I got back home it was a little after one so I decided to finish reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. Hey, what can I say, I can't resist a classic!

_**Beep beep**_

_**New Text From Lee x)**_

**Hey! Going to practice, did you check your mail yet?**

**Lee x)**

Oh, yeah I completely forgot! "Gruuuu!" Whoa I guess that's my stomach's way of saying "Feed me! Feed me!" The mail will have to wait!

Even though I am worn out, I think I'll make roasted chicken, salad and mashed potatoes so tomorrow when me and mom go out to the furniture store, dad won't have to order out.

The smell in the kitchen right now is so mouth watering that if that chicken is not done soon I am going to eat all of the mashed potatoes!

Well now that I stuffed my face and cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom, I think I should go outside to FINALLY check the mail! Hmmm, bill, bill, junk, magazine, and WHAT?!

"Ahhhh!" Yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan just squealed! I, at least have a pretty good reason for my sudden outburst. I just opened my mailbox and inside found a letter from NYU, A.K.A the college I worship on a daily basis.

I was so excited I just tore the letter open instead of doing it neatly and calmly. I found out I got accepted to NYU hence the squealing. Now, to say I am excited would be an understatement because the letter almost caused a heart attack on my part.

I have never thought of myself as someone who would make it anywhere because I was always in the shadows. I was never the pretty girl in school or the smartest in the class and we all know I was never athletic! But I guess NYU saw something and I am so happy they did.

Lee right now, is my favorite person on earth! If it was not for her I would not have filled out the forms for NYU to even be considered! Now don't get me wrong, I absolutely and completely want to go to NYU but it is across the country. I was really nervous about the distance and me being alone but Lee assured me I would do great so I said "What the heck? Get me a pen!"

Now breaking the news to my parents was a wee bit different. They were very apprehensive about NYU but I re-assured them and they agreed to it even though I already mailed the forms. Hehehe.

Whoa, getting a little caught in the past now are we. Ok back to the present!

"Oh. My. God." I was speechless and I bet I look like a freak infront of my mailbox right now but I don't care. I am going to NYU and am going to become a journalist! Ok, first thing first, I have to tell somebody! I have to call Lee now! I would usually call my parents but its their anniversary so I shouldn't bother them at dinner. Now, where's my phone?

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" A very tired lee answered.

"Wakey, wakey, its only 9 o'clock!"

"Sorry. But some people have two hours of grueling practice"

"Oh pity party for Lee, but I have important news to share!"

"Oh! Spill!" That got her attention!

"Ok, well you should be proud, I squealed! But that is not even the best! I GOT ACCEPTED TO NYU!!!!"

"AHHHHH! Bella that's amazing! I knew you would get in!"

"Thanks. And thank you for practically filling out the forms yourself! If it wasn't for you they would not even know about me!"

"No prob. I am just so happy you got in! Oh. My…" the phone hit the ground all of a sudden.

"Uhmmm Lee? What happened?"

"AHHHH! BELLABELLABELLA!!!!!!"

"What Lee????"

"I…GOT…ACCEPTED…TO…USC!" Oh yeah, Lee has a passion is for film school and has made me be in a few films she made. Those movies were terrible but hilarious to make.

"OMG! Lee that's so good!"

"Yay! We are going to our dream colleges!"

"Yeah, we soooo need to celebrate."

"I couldn't agree more. I know exactly what to do. I am inviting the whole senior class for a party at my house for graduation/us getting accepted to our dream colleges."

I know what you are thinking, no way can the whole senior class fit in someone's house, but oh are you sooo wrong. Lee's parents are super rich so they own a mansion and the senior class for Forks High has about a little less than 90 students.

"As much as I hate parties I think I am with you on this one."

"Oh Bella, Mama's so proud!" Lee always wants me to party but I hate the attention so she always has to make me go. Lee used to say "One day Isabella, One day you will want to go." I guess she was right.

"Haha. Very funny, now onto something serious. What do you think my parents will say?"

"I don't know about that one Bella, but you have to stay strong and don't take no for an answer."

"I know, at least I have like, one hour before my parents are home."

"Yeah. If I were you I would relax before they come home and make sure they don't think it's unsafe or anything like that."

"Yeah, thanks. Well I think I should get right onto that."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks."

"Tah-Tah."

"Kisses!"

Call us weird but that's how we end all of our phone calls no matter what.

I think the best way to relax now is to take a nice hot shower. The hot water on my body relaxes all my stressed out muscles and is very soothing. I try to keep this heat for as long as I could but was short lived once I stepped out of the bathroom. Once I was done changing I heard the door open and my dad shout "Bells?".

"Up here dad! Hey mom, dad how was your day?" I wonder what they did today.

"Great! How was yours?" The BEST EVER CUZ I GOT ACCEPTED TO NYU! But I want to give them their gift first.

"Awsome! Wait here. I have a surprise." On my way running to my room to get their gift I tripped once and twice on the way back. Nice one Bella!

"Whoa there. Slow down. We don't need a trip to the ER now do we?" I knew they heard my trips, I mean who wouldn't!

"Ah dad, always one to crack the jokes. Now, here is your gift, I hope you like it." I really wanted the attention off me and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Oh, Bella the flowers and vase are beautiful and I bet the strawberries are delicious!" My mom was very excited for this so I can only wonder what she will be like when I tell her about NYU.

"Yes Bells, thank you very much." My dad truly was a man of few words.

"That's good because now I have really exciting news!" I couldn't contain myself any more.

"And what's that Bella dear?" My mom really had no idea why I was jumping with excitement.

"I GOT ACCEPTED TO NYU!" I practically burst right there.

"That is so great Bells, we are very proud." My dad shows little emotion but I know he is very proud and happy for me.

"That's my baby! I knew you could get accepted!" My mom always believed in me no matter what I did and I know she will miss me but be very supportive.

"I am so excited! In a few months I get to be in New York!" Oh, that was probably not the best thing to say…

"Aw, Bella don't make me think about that yet! I am going to miss you too much!" Now my mom was on the verge of tears.

"Mom you will do fine! We can call and email each other plus you guys can always visit, just call first." I knew I would have to re-re-assure my parents because I am going to NYU no matter what.

"Ok, ok, today has been very busy and we are very proud of you Bells but I think we all need to get a good nights sleep." My dad was defiantly tired and was trying to get to his bed at all costs.

"I couldn't agree more dad. Night, love you." While saying this I yawned to prove my point further.

"Love you!" My parents called at the same time which made me giggle a little before falling into a wonderful dreamless sleep.

**What do you think? Loved it or hated it?**

**Please comment and I will update sooner!**

**If anyone was wondering USC is University of Southern California.(thanks jen)**

**This was just the beginning chapter so I promise it will get better!**

**Reviews are always nice!**

**Thanks!!!!!!!!! X)**


	2. Preparations and Parties

**Hey everyone! I now I have not updated in a while but I did not get a good response from it band I felt no one liked it so please if you like it or not please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter Two-Take Flight**

BPOV

_Three Months Later_

_**Beep Beep Beep!**_

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring and for the first time I was actually happy to hear it. Its been three months since the day I opened my acceptance letter to NYU and they have zoomed past me. I am in an exhausted state and have to leave for the airport tomorrow and I am counting down the minutes. These past few months have been filled with preparations and parties.

Lee, like the crazy best friend she is, has basically had a mini party every week so we would never forget each other and this summer. I think that is completely insane because I could never forget her, she is practically my sister.

_**Beep, Beep, Beep!**_

Ok, I guess I really should get out of my bed and shower. I could hear a little drizzle on my window and this time I didn't curse it's existence. I have been a little more relaxed about the rain because I will leave it tomorrow and won't see it every day. Ahhh, tomorrow will change everything and for once I am not scared.

I grabbed my favorite light ripped denim shorts, all time low band tee, under wear and my shower bag and headed to my bathroom and to my shower which was calling my name. The steaming water relaxed my entire body and cleared my head. My strawberry shampoo hit me like a slap in the face which fully woke me up.

These past weeks have really been a blur to me but that doesn't mean I will forget them ever! It's just I wish they could have gone slower. Right now, the time is actually feeling like it's going in slow motion and I like the relaxation of it.

Once the water started running cold I knew I day dreamed for too long. I reluctantly stepped out and almost killed myself on the wet tile but my dad installed a shower bar so I would avoid an early death. I silently thanked my father. I finished washing my face and getting dressed at 9:00 which by then my stomach was killing me for avoiding feeding it. Since there has been so much to do in the recent past my mom or Lee have gotten me up at an un-godly hour and my stomach has become accustomed to getting fed very early.

Today was the first day in practically this whole summer that I got to get up at my own time because Lee left for southern California yesterday to get settled in her apartment while my mom had some business thingy for her job at the local flower shop. My mom has this weird passion for flowers but at least its not some crazy, insane job and it pays well.

The house was filled with a silence like no other because it wasn't awkward and it wasn't comfortable. It was almost like a good bye that no one wanted to be said because tomorrow I would be leaving the place I have been calling home for the past 18 years for what? That's what really scares me because I don't know who I will meet and what will happen there. I shouldn't be getting worked up over this, I'll just get some cereal to distract myself.

The kitchen had no life or personality today because my parents were re-doing the kitchen to update it. I felt like I didn't know this room at all because there was primer up and half the cabinets were torn out leaving one half completely naked. Searching the fridge I found that there was barely anything edible left in this kitchen besides pizza, cereal, pasta, and a sandwich, wow so many choices! I grabbed the cereal and milk and set off for the couch since the table was gone and I must have looked like a ninja or something going through all of the wood and junk trying to get to the couch in one piece. I successfully made it without injuring myself and I felt a sense of accomplishment so I ate my cereal with pride.

While I chewed nosily to myself I started to wonder where my dad was because he always had something to say about how loud I chewed. Once I thought about it I remembered my mom saying my dad was going out to get more materials for the kitchen because they didn't get enough cabinets. Leave it to Renee to not order enough cabinets even after double checking how many they needed!

Being taken out of my little rant I realized I finished all of my cereal and I didn't feel like eating more so it was time to wash the dishes. There weren't a lot of dishes thankfully because we haven't eaten any real meals together in a while but we will tonight for one last dinner together until I leave.

Ahh, yes! I was going to New York, finally. I will get to do something with my life and not stay in this small town alone. Hmm that reminded me, I need to finish packing! Not major but it needs to get done for me to have everything.

On my dash to my room I banged my big toe on almost every step which made me fall down in pain at the top of the stairs. Great just what I need for my first day in New York, a broken toe! The stinging pain finally decreased after 10 brutal minutes.

When I entered my room I burst out into tears but not from the pain that started up again but from the emptiness in my room and the reality of it all. I was leaving the one place I have felt safe for my entire life no matter what, and for what? A college dorm which I could be sharing with a druggie or a person with an anger issue? Or what about if I fail my classes or not make any friends? Oh, god! I don't know what I am doing at all!

My little panic attack lasted only 5 minutes but it was long enough for me. Once I fully recovered I decided to finally packed the rest of my stuff like my books, cds, and dvds so I would have some entertainment for the first couple days that I couldn't go shopping.

Ughhhh, shopping! That is like number one on my list of most hated things to do. I hate going to the stores but it's the only convenient way to get clothes and other necessities. I just hope I won't be paired up with a shopaholic as a roommate.

When I was done putting all the things I can't live without except my cell phone in my Roxy bag I took a long look at my room. It was stripped of all its belongings and was filled with suitcases instead. My mom all ready started putting my furniture in storage because she was going to make in a craft/ guest bedroom for when I visited. Once I was done reminiscing, I felt the need to read Pride and Prejudices for some reason so luckily that was the top book in my suitcase. I flopped onto my mattress since it was the only thing in here not a suitcase, and started reading one of my favorites.

I awoke to my phone playing Just Dance by Lady Gaga which could only mean Lee was texting me. I hurried to get my phone out of my pocket since I haven't talked or texted her since yesterday morning when she left and it was now… whoa 6:47! I guess I dozed off while reading even thought that book has never bored me.

_**One New Text Message From: Lee x)**_

_**Heyyyyy! Long time no talkie. Miss u tons! Whats up?**_

_**Lee XOXO**_

**Hiiiiiii! Miss u too! I was reading, so what r u up to in Cali?**

**Bellsy XOXO**

_**Sight Seeing! Omg, its so pretty! Oh that reminded me, LOOK!**_

_**Lee XOXO**_

Lee sent an amazing picture of the Golden Gate Bridge at sunset and I must say, wow.

**That's gorgeous Lee. I can't believe I am leaving tomorrow for NY. I am starting to get nervous.**

**Bellsy XOXO**

_**Oh Bells, don't worry, you will do great! I bet the boys will be lining up to ask you out.**_

_**Lee XOXO**_

**Haha, prob not, but I bet there is already a line for you.**

**Bellsy XOXO**

It's true, Lee always was the prettier one but every time I brought it up she would say I am stupid for not seeing my own beauty. She is always tan and toned and her hair is always gorgeous. Lee is very fashion conscience and she knows how to dress her body so it's no wonder why the guys always asked her out at school. I was always the wall flower waiting for a guy to ask me out but that never happened and I knew exactly why. No one wanted a plain jane, they wanted someone who was beautiful, not boring.

_**No there isn't, I gotta go eat. Txt me tomorrow!**_

_**Lee XOXO**_

Oh yeah it's getting pretty late, I think I should eat too. I dashed to the kitchen but forgot about my sore toe so the slightest bump her like you-know-what. With the stinging pain taking over, I crawled to the fridge to find junk. I found pasta, a half eaten sandwich, and cold pizza and decided pasta looked the most appetizing and safe. I grabbed myself a glass and poured some milk to go with my pasta and by the end of getting everything standing on one foot I was too tired to go to the couch so I hopped on the counter and ate there.

Once I was done eating which took me forever because I was trying to concentrate on the food and not the pain, I saw it was 7:43 and thought that I should get some rest because tomorrow would be a big day. I would have to get up at 4:30 for a reason god only knows and I bet it still confuses him! Also I probably won't get any sleep after the plane ride because I will be settling into my dorm.

I changed into my pajamas the best I could without causing myself further pain and then settled in a ball in my 10 year old mattress. I couldn't help but worry more if I was making a mistake going to college so far away. Sleep was slowly taking over and I could only wish it would come faster because I was starting to freak myself out.

Sleep finally took over but my dreams were covered in my fear of New York.

**Loved it or hated it? Please let me know what you think. I am looking for any reviews that can help me or make me smile! I love to hear your thoughts so please review! It would make my day.+)**


End file.
